


The Snow In Siberia

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Lady Death acts as a character, My 3 favorite things, Sad Ending, Short, Sweet, There is an unhappy ending in Siberia, Tony dies, and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: The snow in Siberia was a pristine pearly white. It was beautiful.And it also hid some dark secrets.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Snow In Siberia

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is one of my favorite little ficlet/poem/things.

The snow in Siberia was beautiful. A gorgeous pearly white that was untarnished, pure.

The snow in Siberia also masked the true nature of the land.

As that snow melted, as the cold, barren wasteland became truly visible,

The snow in Siberia was stained red. A disastrously deep red.

The colour of blood actually, funny isn’t it?

Among the snow in Siberia, there was a glow. A tragically soft blue glow.

Among the snow in Siberia, this glow started to flicker.

As that snow melted, as that glow began to flicker and become dim,

The snow in Siberia was stained red. A horrifically intense red.

The colour of blood actually, funny isn’t it?

Lying in the snow of Siberia, there was a man who had been abandoned.

Lying in the snow of Siberia, there was a man who had been betrayed by his _family_.

As that snow melted, as that man began to get up, only to fall back down again

The snow in Siberia was stained red. A harrowingly _sharp_ red.

The colour of blood actually, _funny isn’t it?_

If that was funny, then it was absolutely _hilarious_ when somebody finally came. Searched through the white snow of Siberia, searched for the blue of an arc reactor, and instead, only found red.

Death laughed as she saw the man who wore those colours, _represented those colours,_ she _relished_ it when he saw the damage he had wrought upon his “Friend” his “Teammate” his _“Family”_

Oh, how she _laughed_ when the few people loyal to the betrayed one tore into him.

Oh, how she loved the bite in betrayal.

Buried beneath the snow in Siberia, there was a tomb

Buried beneath the snow in Siberia, there were secrets, lies and a jagged red and gold grave

As that snow fell, as those secrets, those lies, that tomb of blood and ash were hidden,

The snow in Siberia was white. A jarringly untainted white.

The colour of innocence,

_Funny isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed and I hope you did. If ya want check out some of my other marvel fics.


End file.
